Chosen Of Madara
by SatanicNaruto
Summary: Feeling guilt at causing Naruto’s life to be an unending hell, Madara grants the near broken Naruto with a gift…the true Sharingan. Watch as Naruto becomes the greatest user of the Sharingan since Madara in his prime, Extremely badass Naruto…Yes NH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto if i did im damn sure i would be in malibu smokin them fuuls lmao

"Normal Talk"

'Thinking'

**"Demon/summoning talking/Louder talking than normal/Inner Sakura"**

**'Demong/Summoning thinkin'**

_ Jutsu_

**Time skip**

_FlashBacks_

_**(Authors Notes)**  
_

* * *

It was October tenth... the day of the Kyuubi festival. The academy was in  
session and everyone was talking about how they were going to spend time with  
their parents... all except for one blond Jinchuriki.

Naruto sat with his head down as his fellow classmates conversed about  
family... while a few others began looking at him with a scheming eye, "So,  
before we start the tournament?" The other two nodded at the ring leader as  
they gave the blond a maliscious smirk.

As they went outside... no one noticed a figure standing on top of the academy  
wall as he stared at Naruto... a single tear falling from his eye, 'What have I  
done?' He disappeared in a Shunshin as they were about to begin the  
tournament.

Naruto was walking towards the arena when he was stopped by three young  
girls. Sakura Haruno, Ino yamanaka, and Ami Tsurugi. Naruto backed away from  
his most insistent tormentors as Sakura pulled out a whip, "Why so afraid... we  
just want to play..." Naruto turned to run, but he was decked right over by  
Ami. He coughed up some blood as Ino dragged him to a nearby bush...

The figure suddenly appeared a minute later... and was mortified by what the  
three girls were doing to the blond...

Naruto had been stripped of his upper clothing and Sakura was whipping him as  
deep cuts appeared on his back... the three girls were laughing like maniacs as  
they left the blond to bleed in the bushes. The figure watched as Naruto  
struddled to get up and grab his clothes. He then watched as naruto dragged  
himself to the arena... trying to hold back the coming tears.

Once Naruto made it to the arena he was scolded by Iruka for being  
late... suddenly his name was called out to fight his worst tormentor... Sasuke  
Uchiha.

The two fought for a minute with Sasuke controlling the fight for awhile  
until Naruto pulled a few fast moves and managed to beat the Uchiha... he  
turned to head towards his teacher when Sasuke got up in anger and yelled  
_Katon Gokakyu no jutsu_ Iruka tried to run and save the blond...but he was  
held back by Mizuki who mad a murderous grin on his face.

Naruto turned as he suddenly felt the heat of the fireball...but he was  
shocked when a figure jumped in front of the fireball and then slapped it  
away... the figure turned to Naruto...

The man wore an orange swirling mask, he had a long black cloak with red  
clouds on it... and his single eye hole... had the sharingan. Naruto quickly  
began to back up as he saw that eye... too many of his tormentors had that  
eye...the figure spoke as he began to remove his mask, "Naruto...I am so  
sorry." His face was completely revealed... forcing Naruto to quiver more in  
terror and for the academy students to gasp in shock...

"M-Madara Uchi-ha..." Naruto began to scuttle backwards, never taking his eyes  
off the Uchiha.

"Naruto...I am so sorry...it is my fault that you suffer on a daily basis"  
each step sounded like a clap of thunder to Naruto, "It is my fault that you  
grew up never knowing love." Naruto had backed into the wall and was beginning  
to cry he was so afraid, "It is my fault... that the Kyuubi attacked the  
village." Everyones eyes widened as he said that, "It is my fault you were  
chosen as its jailer." Everyone was shocked and terrified at that, "Why your  
mother fled the village after she forsook you as her son." Naruto's eyes began  
to water even more at that as he heard whimpers come from not only him, but  
also his fellow classmates, "It is my fault... your own father... was forced to  
make you the jailer of the most powerful demon in existance."

...

...

...

Everyone was beyond shocked... if what Madara said was true... then Naruto was  
the son of the Yondaime.

Madar kneeled in front of the whimpering blond, "And so... as penance for my  
sins." Madara's middle and index finger lit up as he brought it to Naruto's  
forehead, "I grant you... MY POWER!" Naruto felt an enormous amount of pain go  
through his body as he suddenly started to scream in agony. He began to claw  
at his eyes that were now bleeding red and were shifting between blue and  
red... suddenly he reared his head back and revealed his new eyes... the Eternal  
Mangekyou Sharingan.

He screamed on last time as a dark flame erupted from his eye as it twisted  
into a tornado, burning straight through the roof...

Madara watched as Naruto took to his newfound power, 'As penance for my  
sins... you will have my power... but fear not... I will train you Naruto... until  
you are strong enough... to kill me...'

**

* * *

A.N. I will try to up date as much as possible but i need a beta and wht not so plzzzz hit me up if u can help me out thanks**

**R & R plz no flames this is my first fanfiction**

**Dustin B.:"Mendokuse..."(for some reason my IB doesnt think that is wrong) me now beta and i second this motion^ also check my works out too but check my profile first for importaint info im my Bio. SEE YA!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chosen of Madara

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto if i did i wouldnt be pushing carts for fuckin sam's club

Naruto was sitting in the woods thinking about everything that's happened to him so far. The attacks by Sakura, Ino and Ami hurt him badly. 'I don't get it every time I turn around Ino, Ami, Sakura and Sasuke are always tormenting me on top of that I'm a Namikaze my father was the Yondaime Hokage and now I'm to be trained by Uchiha Madara what should I do' Thought Naruto. While he was thinking there were two figures

hiding one was a platinum blond haired girl named Ino and a shy Hyuuga girl named Hinata. 'Naruto-kun I'm sorry about the way the villagers treat u I wish there was something I can do for you' thought our favorite white eyed girl. Naruto all of a sudden starts crying n hit's a tree pretty

hard n screams "Why did u do this to me dad you made the villagers hate me because you sealed the Kyuubi no Youko in me why did you have to do this to me"?!. 'I-I-I-I did this to him its all my dad's fault he forced me to do this to you I promise I will make it up to you I didn't know you carried such burden I'm so sorry Naruto' Ino thought. 'Naruto-kun you're so strong yet so vulnerable too I wish I could express my true feelings for you but I'm just not able to hopefully soon I'll be able to for your sake' thought Hinata _**(there both ninjas not stupid people)**_.

**A Year Later At The Academy**

We find our favorite blonde hero sitting at his desk playing with his new found toy the Eternal Mangekyou of his sensei. He was currently teleporting himself with the vortex ability of the advanced sharingan. When the royal king of emos walks in and sees Naruto with his new Sharingan and he's infuriated he clenches his fist and starts seething. In blind rage he charges with his fist pulled back ready to swing when he gets close to Naruto he swings with a right hook and his fist phased through him so he keeps punching and punching as the same thing happens over and over again. So he gets fed up with it and starts going through hand seals ending in Tora; _Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu _all of a sudden Naruto disappears and reappears chopping the Uchiha on the back of the neck knocking him out. "Serves you right for trying to attack me you fucking bastard" said Naruto.

As everyone came into class they are all awe struck at what happened. First they see Naruto standing over Sasuke and

some of the class is charred and blackened. This is the same scene Iruka comes into the classroom to. "Naruto you know I'm going to have to tell the Hokage about this right?" said Iruka. "Sasuke attacked me first so I was only defending myself against him Iruka-sensei" said Naruto. "Ok Naruto meet me at the Hokage's office at 7:00 PM ok"? Asked Iurka. "Alright sensei I'll see you there" said Naruto. "What have you done to my Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura. "I didn't do anything to your precious uchemo bitch." said Naruto. Everyone was taken aback by this because everyone

thought Naruto was sooo deeply in love with Sakura. Oh how wrong they we're to believe Naruto loved that phsyco bitch. Well in anycase Narutonow has to see the Hokage because he whooped the uchemo's ass. Everyone's mouth was agape "Alright everyone sit down and shut up, I know its been a weird first day but we have class still." said Iruka. No one listened _Big Head No Jutsu_ **"EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP NOW!"** yelled Iruka.

* * *

Ok Dustin B. here just letting you know im taking over betaing this story so expect some major corrections *snicker snicker* anyways ill put a key up on the first chapter for different things although things should be _self explanatory _seeing as how its basically simple... well see ya!!


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: IM SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE BUT IM WORKING AND I HAVE 2 KIDS LOLZ _**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other game referancs swords or anything else i use in this fic if i did id be some where in my enzo ferrari smoking a nice cuban cigar and going to my private yatch _

Chosen Of Madara

Chapter 3

**Hokage Tower At 7:00 PM**

The Sandaime Hokage was sitting at his desk when he heard a knock on the door "Come in" said Hiruzen. Iruka walked into the Hokage's office "hello Hokage-sama where is Naruto"? Said Iruka . "He isn't here yet Iruka-san" said Hiruzen just then a swirling vortex appears and out of it comes Naruto. "Well speak of the Devil" said Hiruzen and Iruka. "Yo jiji and Iruka how's it hanging"? said Naruto Hiruzen sweat drops. "Naruto show the Hokage some respect" said Iruka "but I always call him Jiji isn't that right jiji"?. "Yes he does always call me jiji Iruka and I even tried to get him to stop but he just wont so I let it go". said Hiruzen.

Iruka wasn't all that surprised to say the least well because the Hokage was alwayz loving to Naruto even if the councel didnt like the boy for his "tentant"."Anyway Hokage the reason we are here is because Uchiha Sasuke attacked Naruto and Naruto of course had to deffend himself that and the damages to the acedemy that were done mostly by sasuke and his jutsu use" said Iruka."Naruto is this true"? Asked the Hokage. "Yes Jiji it is true" said Naruto. " Anbu call the council to a meeting and dont breath a word of what was said here to them i wanna see the look on their face's when i tell them and show them what their precious Uchiha has done" said the Hokage as he smirked."Yes Hokage-sama" said the Anbu and disappeared to go get the council.

**Council Chambers**

"Why have you called us here Hiruzen"? said Danzo. " I have called the council here in order to discuse punishment for the Uchiha's actions" said Hiruzen. "What actions are you talking about Hokage-sama" said Koharu. "The ones where Sasuke attacked a fellow leaf ninja and nearly burned the Academy down in the processe thats what actions I'm talking about" said Hiruzen. "Who did he attack Hokage-sama" this time it was Homaru(sp?) who spoke. "It was Uzumaki Naruto he attacked" said hiruzen."The demon child?" said Danzo. "And why should he be punished for attacking the demon child"? said Koharu.

There was alot of "yeahs going around the room from those that agreed but a select few were not very happy. Those that weren't happy were Hiruzen, Tsume, Shikaku, and Hiashi. Tsume and shikaku were outraged because he was just a child and sealed demon or not there wasn't any differances Hiruzen's reason was because he viewed Naruto like a grandson. And Hiashi's reason was because Naruto helped him save Hinata from being kidnapped and thus saved him from having to make a major sacrifice."**SILENCE NOW!!! **said Hiruzen the whole chamber got deathly quite.

" Now as i was saying Sasuke needs to be punished for attacking Naruto" said Hiruzen." Where is your proof Hokage-sama?" said Koharu. "Anbu Please bring me Naruto and Iruka in here" said Hiruzen. The Anbu bows his head and disappears and the door opens a minute later with Naruto and Iruka behind the Anbu with a Hawks mask.

"Also bring me Mizuki" said Hiruzen at this everyone went wide eyed because everyone in that chamber knew that Mizuki hated Naruto with a passion but what everyone doesnt know is that Mizuki was actually paid an A-rank mission to pretend to hate Naruto so Hiruzen can get sasuke either pulled from the Ninja program or put in a psycward for being unstable he was also outside of the window when it all happened and willingly wanted to tell the Hokage. "Yes Hokage-sama" said the Anbu and dissappeared to go get Mizuki. Three Minutes later the there's a swirl of leaves and there stands the Anbu and Mizuki.

"Mizuki, Naruto and Iruka please take your seats" said Hiruzen and all went to their respected seats right beside the Hokage. "Iruka Mizuki please tell me what you both saw earlier today Iruka you go first" said Hiruzen. "Well I was coming into class when I saw the class chard and Naruto standing over and unconcious Sasuke" said Iruka. "Ha is this a joke Hokage-sama you expect us to believe sasuke attacked Naruto when Naruto is the one standing over an unconcious Uchiha?" said Danzo. "Thats why I called Mizuki here to start what Iruka finished (you'll understand what I mean) now if you'll kindly start Mizuki" said Hiruzen.

"Hai Hokage-sama" said Mizuki."Well I was doing what the Hokage had ordered me to do keep watch over Sasuke when I got to the window of our class room him and Naruto were sitting there and Naruto wasplaying with his new Eternal mangekyou sharingan when Sasuke threw a punch at Naruto at first i thought it would of connected but for some reason Sasuke's fist phased right through Naruto and so this went on for a minute and then Sasuke threw a fire jutsu at Naruto who dodged and knocked Sasuke unconciouse and thats when Iruka walked in" stated Mizuki. The Council Paled there was no refuting what Naruto said expecially when Hiashi was watching him with the Byakugan active and smirking because everyone knows that Hiashi sides with the demon child.

"This is an outrage none of this would of happened if Ino would of just killed the demon like I forced her to do" said Inoichi. At this everyones head turned and Hiruzen, Tsume, Hiashi and Shikaku all arrested Inoichi. Naruto on the other hand was sceeming _"so he was the reason behind Ino's abuse to me hmm this will cost you Yamanaka this will cost you"_. "So why should we punish the one who was attacking the demon child?" said Homaru. "So you really want to let the attacker of the late Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki go unpunished?" said the Hokage.

At that everyone paled except Naruto who already knew thanks to Madara. What kind of lies are these Hiruzen"? shouted Danzo. "no lies and if you really want proof of what i saw is true just look at Naruto and look at pictures of Minato and if you can try to remember Kushina's personality and tell me what you think" said the Hokage. "And By the way Naruto stop by the office after the meeting I want to give you your Inheritance" said the Hokage. "Hai Hokage-sama I will be there" said Naruto. "So what is going to be the Uchiha's punishment?" asked Hiruzen. "How about we tie him to a tree and let his fangirls rape him?" said Naruto at this the Hokage, Shikaku Tsume and Hiashi started laughing there asses off. "Oh my god that would be Funny to watch" said all four at the sametime.

"Alright back to business" said the Hokage while trying to hold back more laughter. "What more is there to discuse Hiruzen Uchiha Sasuke is the last loayal Uchiha in this village we can not put him on trial for treason" said Danzo. "I didn't say put him on trial for treason i said punish him" said the Hokage. murmurs were heard around the chambers because everyone knew how much the Hokage hated the Uchiha's expecially after the coup they tried. But to offer a punishment besides treason which would be a death sentence is odd considering how much the Hokage hates the Uchiha so what could the Hokage possibly have up his sleeve?.

"What other Punishment do u have in mind Hiruzen?" said Homaru. "How about the Punishment Naruto said?" said the Hokage. Everyone paled that was just a joke they couldnt do that it was against the law to rape in Konoha. "I know what your thinking but in Konoha law states that if any shinobi were to be trialed for treason and has a bloodline limit that has been nearly whipped out they can not be killed but sentanced to be breeding stock for the village in order to revive the bloodline. " Its a win-win situation you all get your precious Uchiha offspring and Naruto gets justice" said the Hokage.

He looked around only four people on the councel agreed the rest were wide eyed and pale in the face. "Either agree or I just make you all agree" said Hiruzen. At this everyone paled and instantely everyone agreed except Danzo who just sat there. " Alright so you all agree except you Danzo but either way it doesn't matter because with your vote or not its still going to be carried out" said Hiruzen. This councel meeting is dissmised we will meet tommorrow morning for the punishment to be carried out.

**Hokage's Office After the Meeting**

"Naruto your Father left me with specific instructions to only give you your inhertance should you either find out on your own was told or was atleast chuunin level your Mother on the other handWanted me to tell you about her only when you unlocked your moms bloodline limit" said the Hokage. " What no one told me my mom had a bloodline?" said Naruto. "Yes she does but she never told anyone and she kept it well hidden because it was so feared she didn't want anyone finding out on the councel or you to grow up with assination attempts so she did it to protect you both" said the Hokage.

" Oh okay now i get it but what of my dad what can you tell me of him I know he's Konoha's Yellow flash but thats all I know about him. "Well your father also had special kunai that helped him with the hirashin(sp?) and he had two swords that looked like saws kind of but he never used them he said they wouldnt bind to certain people in his clan something about skiping a generation or something like that said that his grandfather couldnt wield them either but everyone who has wielded them has had two differant colors one for their main element and one for the element that makes their main one stronger like Fire and Wind Water and Lightning" explained the Hokage. "Is that all Jiji or is there more?" asked Naruto. "I'm gettin to that Naruto be patient" said Sarutobi.

"Anywayz your father also had a bloodline which was the ability to regenerate chakra at a faster rate then most which was why he had a huge chakra store and thats why you have a huge one now you have atleast jounin level chakra store if not bigger. said the Hokage. Naruto was wide eyed he was strong even before he was old enough to go into the academy?!. "Anywayz back to business" said Hiruzen snapping our favorite blonde out of his stupor. "Anywayz I'll be right bak I need to go get the stuff your parents left for you" so off he wentinto a back room that was sealed off bysome kind of weird seals Naruto didnt know what they were. When he came back he had a huge scroll. "Is that the Forbidden scroll I always hear about Jiji?" asked Naruto.

"No Naruto this is all the stuff your parents left you they had it in a trunk but i realised I'd prolly be to old to pick it up by the time you would find out and I was right" him and Naruto laughted at that."Anywayz Naruto here is everything" he said givin Naruto the big scroll. "Um Jiji you said my mom had a bloodline right?" asked Naruto. " As a matter of fact I did but she never really told me what it was or what it did she just told me what i told you you'll find out from reading her scrolls to you tommorrow but for now its time for you to go home and get some rest you have a big day tommorrow. said Hiruzen.

"Ok Jiji I will see you tommorrow. Said Naruto as He left out the door of the office Sarutobi light up his pipe and pulled out his copy of Icha Icha Paradise. "Aaaaahhhh now I can relax and read my book after all that happened today what fun it was" said Hiruzen to himself.

**A/N**

**ALRIGHT PEOPLE IMMA NEED SOME HELP WITH BLOODLINE LIMIT IDEAS THAT I CAN GIVE HIM FROM HIS MOTHER AND YAY THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR HOPFULLY ILL KEEP IT UP LOLZ **

**ALSO EVERYTHING THATS HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER WILL BE EXPLAINED SOON ENOUGH SO DONT FLAME ME PLZ LOLZ **


End file.
